1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the apparatus for testing the material and fabric of the pavement, more particularly, to a pavement accelerated loading testing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pavement accelerated loading testing apparatus is a special apparatus for testing the material and fabric of the pavement. In current pavement accelerated loading testing apparatus, the loading steel wheels and the backhaul steel wheels are fixed on different rotating shafts, as shown in FIGS. 3, 4, which illustrate a conventional loading truck. Since the loading steel wheels 3 and the backhaul steel wheels 2 of the loading vehicle of the conventional pavement accelerated loading testing apparatus are fixed at different rotating shafts, the loading rail represents a special curve and the distance between the loading rail and the backhaul rail are varied, which affects the stability and safety of the apparatus and requires a complicated machining and assembling process, which in turn causes difficulty in maintenance.